


Something About You

by lullatone



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, chimney looks good in uniform send tweet, maddie and chim being cute and in love, maddie buckley is a saint and i want her to be happy, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullatone/pseuds/lullatone
Summary: "Listen Chim, all I'm saying is that I have on good authority that ladies love the uniform."





	Something About You

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all omg, I hope this is cute and you guys enjoy it!! We need more Maddie and Chimney content and I tried my best to do them justice (lol this thing took me a dang while!). Also this whole fic is due to the fact that I'm horny on main for Chimney because ya know, it be like that sometimes. (Also if you crave that good Maddie and Chimney content, check out all of Richonnesmints stories!! They are the best!!) Big love to everyone in the 911 fam and I hope y'all have a happy new year!!!

The start of Maddie's morning had been uneventful to say the least. The call center had been particularly quiet, which was worrisome. It always gave everyone a sort of _‘calm before the storm’_ feeling.

Maddie had dealt with only a handful of calls in her first few hours. She had spent a good 15 minutes trying to convince a worried man that the cheerios his pet goat had eaten off the kitchen counter weren’t going to kill it. When she inquired why he had a goat living in his house in the first place, he hung up.

She’s had weirder mornings.

So it adds some excitement to her dull day when Josh stops by her desk with Hen and Chimney in tow. They had just started their shifts not long ago and had been sent over to listen to a call from a fire a few days ago. Hen explained while that the owner of the restaurant that had burned down had sworn it was accidental, something hadn’t seemed right. They were hoping to get something from the call and it just so happened that Maddie was the one that took it.

While Hen is going through the information, Maddie spares a glance at Chimney. They catch each others eyes and it makes them both smile. Chimney casually brings his hand up to Maddie's shoulder, giving it a scratch. The simple contact relaxes her, and when his hand leaves her, she follows it out of the corner of her eye.

Chimney adjusts the sunglasses that are resting atop of his head, causing Maddie to realize that Chimney and Hen are both in their EMT uniforms.

The button down uniforms blend right in to the low lit interior of the call center, and Maddie realizes she’s never seen Chimney wear it. There’s just never been a reason to.

Seeing Chimney like this now though, it makes her feel gut feel warm in way that she can’t quiet place.

They’ve been ‘officially’ dating for a little over three months now, and being attracted to Chimney obviously wasn’t a new concept for her. This though was...different.

There’s something about the uniform that Maddie can’t place. Maybe it’s the confidence? The fact that Chimney stands a little taller, seems more sure of himself when he’s wearing a badge and ready to go for duty on a moments notice. Also, he just looked damn good in that deep navy blue. The aviators didn’t hurt either.

Usually whenever he wore his sunglasses, he always made a point to let Maddie know they looked better with the whole _‘look’_ , as he called it. He hadn’t been lying.

The sunglasses, the confident and relaxed demeanor, and the damn gum chewing _(what was it with the gum?)_ all culminated into a look that Maddie’s brain finally concluded as...sexy.

Chimney looked incredibly _sexy_.

Bells and whistles went off in her head like she had just guessed the final clue on Jeopardy and had won the million dollar prize. _“Ding ding ding! You figured it out! You think your boyfriends EMT uniform is grade A hot stuff!”_

Suddenly there’s a hand on her shoulder and she realizes that she’s been staring at her keyboard for about ten seconds too long. Josh had left to handle something else, leaving just the three of them. Chimney is looking at her, concern written across his face.

“Mads? You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine, sorry. Uh- you said the 14th right?” Maddie pulls up her audio logs and reaches into her desk drawer, pulling out a pair of headphones to plug in. She rolls back the chair, getting off and offering it to Hen who gladly takes it. “Just press the spacebar to play and pause, you know the drill.”

The two talk amongst themselves for a moment before Hen pops on the headphones. Chimney is leaning against the desk next to her, elbows propping himself up while he watches Hen listen to the call.

_“Maddie don’t stare, don’t stare, don’t stare, don-oh my god you’re staring you are definitely staring-oh wow those pants are doing wonders for him.”_

Either the pants were tailored or he just got lucky with the sizes, because they hugged his legs like they had a job to do, and that job was to make Chimneys ass look amazing.

She hopes he can’t feel the fact that she’s ogling him, but she can feel the blush as it rises to her cheeks. Why in the world is she embarrassed? They’re dating for god sakes, there’s nothing wrong with admiring her boyfriend.

In his uniform. That hugs the right places. That makes Maddie want to leave work at that very moment so she can drag Chimney back to her apartment and spend a good amount of time kissing him.

After both of them review the audio a few times, Hen and Chimney thank Maddie and say their goodbyes. Maddie has to remind herself to not do a full body sweep of her boyfriend with her eyes when he’s facing her, so she doesn’t completely embarrass both of them in front of Hen.

Chimney pulls Maddie in quickly, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. He lets go and starts heading towards the elevator with Hen, turning back to let Maddie know he’ll text her later. When he turns back around, Maddie chooses to stay focused on her station to avoid another obvious bought of staring. Josh sidles over, a fresh mug of coffee in his hand.

“Was that your mans?”

“Huh?”

“I saw you eyeing him. He’s cute.”

“Yes, he is. And that is uh...my mans?” Maddie grimaces as she says it, not quite feeling right. It feels like the time Buck tried to explain to her what _‘come through’_ meant. Josh pats her on the shoulder.

“You’ll get there.” Maddie's computer flashes as a call comes through. She puts her head seat on and answers.

Back to work.

-

  
Hen knocks Chimney with her shoulder on their way back to the elevator.

“Did you not feel the waves of energy Maddie was giving off?” Chimney gives her a look that can only be described as pure confusion. Sometimes him and Hen shared a brain, and sometimes they were on two different planets. It depended on the day of the week it seemed.

“Waves? What waves?”

“I don’t know what you did today but she was eyeing you up.” Chimney blushes, picking at the lint on his shirt. Was she really?

“Nah, I- uh, I don’t think so Hen.”

“God, and I thought Buck was the dense one.” Hen stops in front of the elevator, pushing the button and crossing her arms as they wait.

“And what exactly does that mean?”

“It means that you two are dating, and still are apparently embarrassed every time one of y’all wants something.”

“It’s only been three months,” he states very matter of factly. The doors open and Hen smile turns smug as they get on.

“Listen Chim, all I’m saying is that I have on good authority that ladies _love_ the uniform.”

Chimney's face goes blank for a moment, and Hen watches him as the gears turn in his head.

Suddenly the light bulb goes off.

“Oh! I-uh... _oh_.”

Chimney feels his face go crimson, and he’s never been more grateful for an empty elevator.

-

  
When Chimney sent her a text soon after asking if she wanted to have dinner at his place that night, she didn’t think anything of it. Usually they went to her place, but he got off later than she did and he lived closer to the station. She had an extra key and would be able to let herself in when she got off work.

She had almost entirely forgotten about her obnoxious uniform staring as well.

After a half hour of playing phone tag over text, they agree on Greek food from a cafe around the corner from his place. They had it last time they did _Buf-Friday_ , but hey, Maddie liked their baklava.

-

When Maddie finally turns the key to Chimney's apartment later that afternoon, she’s incredibly excited to get onto the couch.

She had been right, the quiet morning had lead to an extremely long and taxing afternoon. The call center lit up for seemingly no reason, leaving Maddie ready for a relaxing night on the couch with wine, food, and a cuddly Chimney.

The nap wasn’t planned, but when Maddie hits the couch, it’s the best idea she’s ever had.

-

It’s almost 2 hours later when Maddie wakes up to the sound of keys jingling at the door. She pushes herself up to sit and rubs her eyes. She was hoping it would be one of those naps that leaves you feeling refreshed but instead she feels incredibly drowsy.

Chimney walks through the door, carrying his duffel over his shoulder.

Clad in his EMT uniform.

Maddie is suddenly very awake and her mouth is very dry, and she can’t even blame it on the impromptu nap.

Now in the bright lights of his apartment kitchen, Chimney somehow looks even better than he did when Maddie saw him this morning.

“Hey Mads. Did I wake you?” Maddie just shakes her head and yawns, stretching her arms up over her head. She continues to watch Chimney as he sorts through the mail on his counter, bag still on his arm.

“It’s fine. I slept too long anyway.” Chimney tears open what looks like a bill, skimming it before tossing it aside. Maddie’s grateful for his distraction brought on by the mail, and the wonderful profile view she’s getting as he stands adjacent to the counter. “You’re uh- wearing your uniform. I’ve never seen you bring it home before.” He turns back to her and she catches something mischievous in his eyes before it's gone in an instant.

“I know, I just realized as I was leaving that nothing I had with me was clean. So I thought I might as well not change and just bring it all home to wash.” The excuse is flimsy and even as he says it, Maddie can tell it’s a bold faced lie. Chimney dumps the bag onto the counter and moves across the kitchen to where Maddie is on the couch. Well, more like swaggers.

The way he can go from shy to absolutely brazen is something that shocks Maddie every time. He simultaneously never wants to push people, but also never wants to miss an opportunity. It makes for quite the interesting combination. When he reaches Maddie he offers his hand, which she accepts, allowing herself to be pulled up so he can kiss her on the cheek. His other hand wraps around the small of her back to pull her close, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

" _So._ I heard from a trusted source that you were ogling me today.” His smug facade drops as soon as Maddie groans in embarrassment and rests her forehead against his chest, making Chimney laugh.

“I wasn’t ogling I was just... _admiring._ ” Chimney pulls Maddie as close as he can, pressing a kiss into her hair.

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Chimney's left hand is still rubbing soothing circles into the small of Maddie's back while the other is resting on her hip. His voice is smooth in her ear. “How about I take you to bed so we can-” Maddie's head shoots up from his chest and she looks at her boyfriend with wide eyes, doing her best to look completely shocked at such an idea.

“Howie Han are you trying to seduce me?” Chimney would usually cringe at his name, but there’s a way that Maddie says it, her tone a mix of someone who is being playful but also deadly serious, that just makes his heart skip a beat. Chimney pretends to look equally as scandalized.

“I was going to say so we could continue your nap.”

Maddie chuckles again, cheeks flushing. “I guess my mind is in the gutter.” Maddie closes the distance and kisses Chimney slow and soft, relishing at the way they just seem to fit together. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and enjoys how Chimney lets her set the pace. They've learned to read each other quiet well in the time they’ve been together, but it still surprises Maddie when his hands slide down her sides to pick her up by the backs of her thighs. She squeals as he lifts her and she wraps her legs around his middle.

“Jesus Chim!” Maddie can’t help the giggles that escape her, and she’s glad for them. She wouldn’t want Chimney in any way to think that what he just did was a bad idea. In fact, it was an excellent idea.

“Sorry! I was trying to be smooth.” Chimney blushes and it makes him look so bashful, like he didn’t just strut into the apartment 5 minutes ago acting like the James Dean of firefighters.

 _"Jeeze, you are stronger than you look,"_ Maddie says to herself as she gives his shoulder a squeeze.

“Thank you. I mean, I axe down doors and save cats from trees for a living, so I guess I ought to be.”

Ah. She had said that out loud apparently.

Maddie just sighs, running her thumb across his chin. 

“Chim…take me to bed.” Chimney raises an eyebrow, asking if that's really what she wants. Maddie does her best to get the answer across when she kisses him again, this time with more force and fervor. When she let’s go for air, Chimney looks flushed and lovesick, a look that Maddie could get used to seeing.

It takes him a second or two for his brain to start working again. When he finally speaks, he’s all charm.

 _“As you wish.”_ Maddie eyes him suspiciously.

“Is that another reference?”

“Come _on_. Princess Bride?” Maddie just rolls her eyes and leans back in, nuzzling his neck.

“We’ll add it to the list.”

Maddie squeals again as Chimney squeezes her tightly and they begin their trek to the bedroom. She’s never been so grateful that there aren’t stairs in his apartment.

She's grateful for slow work days and Greek food and movie lists and Howie 'Chimney' Han and navy blue, button down, Los Angeles issued, EMT uniforms.

 


End file.
